


Making Exceptions

by curved_surface



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Comfort/Angst, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, Trauma, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curved_surface/pseuds/curved_surface
Summary: Two queer benders work through some issues, both by talking, and with. *Alternative* conflict resolution strategies. N gives up control for the first time, Red's there to catch them- waterbenders can play all kinds of wonderful tricks on your body.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of working out some gender stuff using A:TLA very loosely. *Very* new to writing dialogue, setting a scene, giving characters actual names- feedback appreciated.

N’s experiences fucking other benders were…mixed. Firebenders were a problem; they never didn’t want to fight, so every hookup was just a game of how long it took them to get you on your back. And sometimes, if they couldn’t do that, their fingers would find you somewhere sensitive, and the pain would start. Some came on slow, hooking their thumbs into the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, growing hotter and hotter until you were shaking and begging them to stop because it felt wonderful but you were worried you’d start to burn. Others went straight to real heat, to a searing pain that opened you to whatever it was they wanted, lest you have to be hurt again. They liked it that way. N liked it too, for that matter. You always had to make it a game with firebenders, whose brains were just completely poisoned by the urge to compete. Wanting to cooperate, and resisting anyway. Letting them “win.” Making them push you until you broke, until both of you were happy with them doing whatever came next. And afterwards? _Fuck, man._ They were warm, so warm that you didn’t want to get up for work or dishes or your non-bender roommate at the door. Never mind that they lorded it over you- most were joking, and the rest were hot and scary in that distinctly firebender way, so you’d let it drop.

But waterbenders? N knew not to let a waterbender think you were interested. Something about being able to bend an element _inside_ people gave them a cruel streak. They didn’t need you to break the way firebenders did- they would reach in and take it from you whether you wanted it or not. In college, most if not all of the guys who turned out to be a little too handsy or just straight-up predators were waterbenders. “Nice” guys who didn’t bloodbend during the day, but knew that, in a crowd, in the dark, with the music up, they could have anyone they wanted. It didn’t happen to N often, but it _had_ happened, and that was enough. They had a rule- gay, straight, guy, girl, whoever- but no waterbenders.

N was also an idiot, which is how they found themselves going back to someone else’s apartment on a weeknight. Red had been _very_ forward at the party, and they liked that. When they’d agreed to come with her, she took them by the hand, led them out of the house. It was early, still dark out, mist hanging over the street. She shivered.

“Sorry. It’s not far.”

“You’re good. Just sucks that neither one of us has a jacket.” _Not a firebender, then,_ they thought. _Not an airbender, obviously_. N was an idiot, but they weren’t _stupid_.

“Yeah. Okay, it’s this one.” They followed her gaze to one of the dorms, a squat brick building with windows running the length of the exterior. All this time, she’d been holding their hand, and now she tugged gently at it as she swiped into the building and started up the stairs. Ordinarily N would’ve said something about getting a little space, but it’d been a while since they’d been touched this way. The lights in the stairwell were dim. They could still see her, though, hair put up in a knot, tanktop hanging loosely on her back. _God, she was beautiful_. They reached her room, and she got the door open with her free hand, pulling them inside. They stood for a moment, inches apart. This was where the plays would have them kiss, but she drew back, tilting her head to gesture to the bedroom.

She flicked a light on. It was every other campus bedroom: bed, desk, nightstand. They took their shoes off, and paused.

“Should I…?” N gestured to their shirt and pants.

“Yeah, sure,” she replied absently. 

Only after N had taken most of their clothes off did they realize what was going on. She was getting a drink, and she was _bending the water into the fucking glass_.

“On second thought, maybe I’ll get going.” They could hear themselves. How awful they sounded. N’s hands shook as they reached for the shirt they’d just taken off, when she turned.

“What’s wrong?” She set the glasses down on the nightstand.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I just remembered that I have an early class tomorrow morning and you live pretty far from the lecture hall, I really haven’t been getting enough sleep lately and I should probably try to catch up so I don’t know if this is a good-“ N paused. She was staring, and they stared back, tried to gauge whether it was obvious that they were lying.

“It’s not that, though, is it?”

“I mean I actually _do_ have class tomorrow, but…” N trailed off. _Pathetic_.

“It’s because I’m a waterbender, right?”

“No, it’s no-“

“’Cause none of us can keep our fucking hands to ourselves, right? Is that what they tell you guys?”

“Look, you’re a lovely person but I really can’t stay tonight, I’ve got to-“ She gave them a look- _Start over._

“Yes. Yes, okay? That’s what everyone says about waterbenders, and you _know_ there are people who actually do it. You have to.”

“But not me.” Any sense of a “mood” had lifted. N was standing by the bed, shirt in one hand. Red looked miserable: being told you come from a society of sex pests will do that.

“I’m sorry. It’s just. It’s happened before. They’ve followed me. Touched me without asking. You try to pull away and you can’t because you’re in a group and you don’t want to be _awkward_ , or you just _can’t_ because they’re bending you. I’m sorry. I don’t think I can go there again. Not tonight.”

“I know.”

“What?”

“Yeah. _I know._ Doesn’t matter if you’re a waterbender if they get you first. And it’s happened. Maybe not like it’s happened to you, but still.” Red took a glass, and sat down on the bed. _Stop being so fucking stupid_ , they thought. _You haven’t ruined this for both of you yet._ N looked up at her, and paused. She was staring at the floor, lifting the water out of her glass before letting it drop back. The confidence of fifteen minutes ago was gone.

“Can we start over?” N asked.

“Sorry?”

“Can we forget my lame excuse and just…try? Anyway? I won’t be weird about it.”

Red set the glass down. N thought they saw a hint of a smile.

“I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

N finished undressing, and watched as Red did the same, slipping the tanktop over her head, letting her hair down. _Spirits, I’m so gay._ For a moment, they just stood there, taking each other in. Tonight had really hurt, but they were still here.

“So.” She said.

“Yeah.” N had no idea what was happening, and the longer they looked at her, the less they were really making an effort to figure that out.

There was a pause.

“Could you get the lights?”

“Oh. Yeah, lights, sure.” N’s hands were shaking, but they got the lights and moved to join her. _She isn’t going to hurt you. Worst case scenario, she does, and you just drop through the floor and forget this ever happened._ _Look, just focus on h-_

They kissed- and this time, N leaned into it, one hand on the back of her neck. _Spirits, her undercut was so_ soft. The other hand went to her chest. N traced slow circles, in and out, still holding their kiss. Red sighed, warm against their lips. N broke away, tongue trailing from her neck down to her breasts before starting again. She had one hand in their hair, holding them to her chest. N had been licking before, and now started in gently with teeth, grazing her nipple, pressing softly on her breast. Red’s grip tightened ever so slightly, and she leaned in until they could hear her whisper,

“You can go a little harder, you know.” So N bit down, took her nipple in their teeth, working gently on her other breast in the same slow circles they’d started with. She let out a strangled cry and yanked them in by the hair, chest rising and falling as they continued to work. They stayed like that, spirits know how long, N moving slow and soft with tongue and teeth and hands across her chest, pressuring her in small moments when she would moan and pull them in again, hips pressing up into them. After a few minutes, N slowed. Looked up at her in the dark, silhouetted by light filtering in from the street.

“Could I…?” They glanced at her penis, then back to her.

“Please.” Red let N go, looking down at them from where she knelt. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, spreading herself open. N followed, kneeling so that they were level with her cock. They looked up at her.

“Yeah?”

“It’s. It’s a nice one. It’s…pretty.” Red paused.

“Thanks.”

“So I’m just gonna…yeah?” N asked. Red couldn’t hide her smile. For all the earthbender bravado about being direct, it was cute to see one so nervous about sucking her off that they couldn’t even ask for her permission.

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

“Okay, great, it’s just that I’ve never really done this before? So I don’t want to, you know, mess this up for you. I’d really a-” She reached into N’s hair again, pulled them closer.

“I’ll help.”

They started deep, taking her all the way down the shaft before pulling back and going again. _Oh. Fuck, well if they get like_ this _when they’re overcompensating, then ~_

She started herself moving again, pushing gently into N’s face as they worked. They were good, especially for a first time doing this-but a little too fast. She held them a little tighter, moving slow enough that they had to keep pace. And they were _enjoying it_. She’d been so focused on getting them to the right pace and position that she’d missed the little moans they were giving up as she pressed into them. _Beautiful._ N drew back from the base of her cock for air, their tongue parting wet lips before starting to lap gently at her tip.

“ _Spirits_ , that feels-“ She didn’t finish. N started in again, tongue tracing half-circles around her penis as they moved up and down. She had a hand in their hair, but she didn’t really need it. They’d started pausing as they came up- just as she thought it was really over, they’d be licking in and around her tip, then taking her cock again. Her hips were coming up higher and higher now, and she thought it best to let this one go rather than make another comment and risk putting them out. As N drew over the head of her penis, she came, biting her lip, moaning anyway, and they couldn’t help but sit up and watch as it twitched and leaked, mostly on the floor and a little on their face. _Huh. Salty._

“Hey. How are you feeling?”, they asked.

“Good. Thank you for that.”

“Thanks for letting me.”

“Yeah. Look…” She was sitting cross-legged on the bed now, absently rubbing leftover cum between her fingers.

“I feel awful asking you this, but I hope you trust that I won’t hurt you now.”

“What is it?” For a moment, N remembered her bending. Remembered they were in a stranger’s room on a weeknight.

“I want to try something with you, and it’ll feel _great_.”

“But I need to be able to bend you to do it.”

“Look, I’m open to a _lot_ of stuff, and I loved what we did. But I really don’t feel comfortable letting you bloodbend me.”

Red looked uncomfortable for the first time since they’d argued.

“It’s…not blood.”

“Wait, what?”

“You have… _other_ bendable stuff in you. Anything with water, remember?”

_Blood, urine, spit, c-_

_Oh._

“Wait, so you can bend…”

“Yeah.”

“ _Spirits._ Yes. PLEASE _.”_

“Great. There’re two things I wanna try. Okay if we start with the easier one first?”

N paused.

“I’d like that.”


	3. Once

Red leaned against the bedframe and gestured for N to sit between her legs. As they did, she leaned in, tongue tracing the shape of their ear.

“I decide when you finish.”

“Do you understand?” Her tongue paused only briefly.

“Yes.”

“But if you want me to stop, I’ll stop. We’ll do this as long as you want to.”

“Okay. Thank you.” N almost felt shy. She wrapped one hand around their cock, and held one of their hands with her free hand. Her cock pressed gently against their back. As she started stroking, moving slowly from base to tip, they realized dimly that they’d never been touched in so many places at once. Red was slow, almost to a fault. As they grew to their full length in her hand, she started squeezing lightly as she came up to the head of their penis. N’s breathing grew shallow. They felt their grip tighten on her free hand as she worked, settling into a rhythm that seemed totally uninformed by how close they were to finishing.

“P-please, I’m…I’m about to…” N wasn’t sure if they were saying it or thinking it.

“Mm.” She seemed to hear, and kept stroking, still leaning in by their ear.

“Do you _really_ think you’re gonna finish when I’m going so slowly?”

“I-hhhhhh. Y-yes?” They couldn’t get the words out, and Red was definitely enjoying this. She had to be.

“Okay.” She sped up, just slightly; they’d been pushing with their hips as she stroked, and now they thrust out, feeling it rush up as she rubbed the head of their cock with a thumb. And then it didn’t. That feeling, so familiar to them, had moved up and out, and stopped short. They looked closer, at a glistening bead of liquid sitting at their tip. And then they watched in disbelief as it sunk back in. The pressure started to build again. They felt warm breath on their cheek, felt her there, where she’d been since they started.

“Didn’t I tell you to be patient?”


	4. And Again

She’d just bent N’s orgasm back into them, and they were having trouble latching onto one question to voice as she kept stroking, kept bringing them to the edge before pushing it back down again. They were visibly trembling, making soft, stupid sounds that made her want to drop the game and kiss them like she did before.

“So. Any regrets about getting with a waterbender?”

“Nnnnn. Nnno.”

“I’m glad.” She paused. They were still shaking, at the end of another cycle. She’d chosen to hold them at the edge instead of pushing it down and starting again. And, in fairness, she _did_ have a question.

“Do you want more?” She whispered.

“Th-there’s _more_?”

“Oh, honey. Of course there’s more.” N felt her slide her cock out from where it had been resting on their back, placing it just under their tailbone.

“But only if you want to.”

“Okay. Okay, sure.”

“Thank you.” As she shifted, she let their hand drop.

“Okay if I let you go? It’s only for a little bit.”

“Okay.” As Red slid in, she kept stroking. Unbelievably, her free hand drifted to their inner thigh, playing across sensitive skin that was already shaking under the pressure of her keeping them from finishing _because she_ _felt like it_. Her touch was light enough that it generally faded into the insane sensation of being stimulated this way; they only felt it fully when she pulled out. When they were close, she’d lift two fingers, and the sensation would stop where it was. She’d hold them there, just for a moment, whispering something about how fucking gorgeous N was when they were like this. And it was true. They were numb with stimulation, whining softly as she edged them again and again. Then she’d lower her fingers, pushing N’s orgasm back into them. In the time between N’s trapped orgasms, she turned her attention to the rest of them, rolling her hips so they’d feel her cock moving, whispering sweet, degrading things to them. She was still stroking at the same pace she’d started with, only stopping to ask if they were okay or if they thought they might need to stop. N was starting to see spots when they murmured something about being ready. They were shaking violently now, and could barely remember who was holding them or why they felt this way.

“Okay,” she said.

“Okay.”

“Watch this.” And they did- they watched, hand to fucking God, as she lifted two of the fingers that were running over their thigh, drawing a long strand from their tip. She took N’s hand again as it started to emerge, and with it an unbroken, tingling sensation in the head of their penis that was only supposed to happen once when you finished so you didn’t stroke out. They screamed. It was high and shrill and embarrassing, and she cupped N’s head to her chest as she drew the orgasm out of them. She could feel that their eyes were wet with exertion. She reached down to touch their penis, and they shuddered like they’d been burned. So she left it alone. Slid out of them, and helped them onto their side. The sun was starting to come up as they settled into bed, drifting off in each other’s arms.


End file.
